<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【uf/PS】校园恋爱故事8 by Joshua93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491601">【uf/PS】校园恋爱故事8</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua93/pseuds/Joshua93'>Joshua93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua93/pseuds/Joshua93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【uf/PS】校园恋爱故事8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;</p>
<p>“pap，你毕业后想做什么...？”Sans走在路上时突然这样说道，Papyrus跟在旁边，不假思索的回答：“结婚。”<br/>“这么快？！”Sans放缓了步子，他低垂着眸子看向地面，不知道在想些什么。<br/>“怕你跑了。”Papyrus向前大跨了一步，跟上Sans的步子，并伸出爪子拍了拍Sans的脑袋，但出人意料的是，下一秒Sans就像是触电般向一旁退去，拉开了和Papyrus之间的距离。<br/>Sans大喘着粗气，很尴尬似的皱着眼窝，道：“我？？Pap你得知道的是，虽然我们已经在交往了，但...或许我觉得我们更像是炮友的关系，对吗？”<br/>这话一出，Papyrus顿时觉得天旋地转，一时间竟分不哪边是Sans哪边是暴晒在日光下的石头。就在下一秒，他终于满头大汗地从床上坐了起来。他抹了把冷汗，朝窗外看去。外面还依旧是夜幕星辰，夜风吹进来刮得他冷飕飕的。<br/>Papyrus起身将大敞着的窗户关好后，再次躺回床上，却是再也无法入眠。<br/>第二天，Papyrus在去学校领通知书的时候看见了Sans。他坐在一颗低矮的树上，直视着前方，似乎是在发着神。Papyrus没有立即去打招呼，而是偷偷走到他的身后，低声唤道：“Sans。”<br/>Sans应了一声后，转头向身后的声源处望去，而Papyrus趁机凑过去和Sans的脸碰在一块，快速的在他的额头上啄了一下，笑道：“早安。”<br/>Sans哇的一声差点从树上落了下来，Papyrus急忙扶住他的背，将他稳住。Sans用手背遮住自己的脸，不敢去看Papyrus，额上被吻过的地方隐隐泛着粉色。<br/>Papyrus看着还是和平常没什么不一样的Sans，虽然安心了不少却还是不由的想起昨晚上的那个梦境。他无法想象Sans从自己手中消失的情景，也无法承受，他再次对自己的无能为力感到不甘。<br/>“下来吧。”Papyrus终于从口中憋出一句话来，他抱住Sans将其放在地。Sans脚刚碰着地面就打算转身离开，Papyrus没忍住用手指勾住了他的兜帽，他停了下来，却没有回头，吞吞吐吐地说道：“干，干嘛？”<br/>Papyrus收回手，他突然自问自己这么久以来的行为是否会给Sans造成麻烦，如果Sans的忍耐程度已经到达极限，那么他们之间的这仅有的联系就会被打断，再也不会复原。<br/>“..没什么。”Papyrus看着Sans背影，却对本就站在自己不远处伸手可及的Sans感到前所未有的遥远，就好似他们之间什么事情都未曾发生。Papyrus感觉自己又像是回到了过去，独自站在雪夜里望着再也不会亮起的窗户。<br/>Papyrus感觉像窒息了一般，但他很快就让自己缓了过来。他看见Sans被帽子遮住后只露出个边角的红色项圈，心中油然生出一股不只是欣喜还是担心的情绪。他伸出食指象征性地指了指Sans脖子，道：“Sans？你戴上了？”<br/>老实说Sans几乎是不会主动戴上项圈的。<br/>Sans抖了一下后，突然大步向前迈去，像是要逃避些什么似的，嘴里大喊：“吵死了！”<br/>Papyrus目送着Sans，Sans的身影正在不断地变小，变小，他为这样的事实感到心里发慌，却找不到理由追上去。良久，在Sans就要转过街角的时候才朝着前方喊了句：“其实你也可以不用戴的。”话毕，转身朝着相反的方向走去。</p>
<p>&lt;</p>
<p>在Sans转过街角趁机向后看去时，却没看见Papyrus，他刚才好像有听见Papyrus在朝着自己说了些什么，但他却没有听清，因此也没有在意，倒是为Papyrus的突然消失感到很不爽。<br/>搞什么啊，那个混蛋。<br/>Sans在心里骂了句，愤愤地继续朝着学校的方向走去。<br/>虽然一走进学校，就有不少人向Sans投来奇怪的眼神，但他已经不再在意，也没有遮遮掩掩，毕竟也没有谁敢对着他指手画脚。<br/>在领完通知书后，Sans就和一群小弟站在厕所里抽烟。吐出的云雾将整个空间占为己有，变成一种不可侵犯的领域标志，有不少人因此都不敢踏入一步。<br/>Sans将烟蒂扔到地面后又用脚碾灭，他转身打开窗户让烟雾散发出去，待重新将背依靠在墙上时，身边一个面生的小弟突然发问：“老大，那个项圈，难道是...？”<br/>大多数一个像这样的小团体，除了用暴力和共同利益维系住以外，还靠一种特有的“气氛”，带头的都会注意这个气氛的维系，如果有人将其破坏而不加以制止，那么就会有更多的人响应起来，将这个本就不算坚固的团体变得松散甚至将其击溃。<br/>“你有什么要说的吗？”Sans微眯着眼窝，瞥向那个家伙的血色眸子里带着刺骨的冷光。但是很明显还是没能挽救些什么，除了一些待在Sans身边较长时间的小弟显得很沉稳外，其他的人不免都有些动摇起来。<br/>Sans一脚踹翻那个多嘴的家伙，但紧接着连他自己都不知道自己抽了什么风，竟随手就将脖子上的那个项圈取下扔在了地上。<br/>明明好不容易决定戴出来的啊！混蛋！<br/>Sans突然觉得自己现在就像是一个白痴一样。羞耻得想要钻进地底。<br/>项圈在平滑的地面上滑出去老远的距离，在碰见了什么东西后才停了下来。<br/>Papyrus看了眼滑到自己脚边的项圈，脸色看上去十分不好。<br/>Sans也闻声朝门口望去，在和Papyrus四目相对后，脸色也阴沉了下来，两人就这样沉默对视了良久，空气也几乎要凝固下来。<br/>其他人甚至能感受到渗入皮肤的寒意和杀气，但没有Sans的命令却都不敢先跑路。良久过后，Sans才用手势示意他们先回避，他们才终于逃跑似的离开了。<br/>随后Sans被Papyrus很粗暴地扯进了单间里，他能感觉到Papyrus异常的怒气，但抓住他的手却也不住地在颤抖着，Sans没能搞明白Papyrus到底是怎么了，或许并不只是生气这么简单。<br/>这是一次不怎么愉快的性爱，Papyrus格外的粗暴，没有任何的前戏就直接挺了进来，这让Sans疼得抽噎起来，但无论他说什么，Papyrus都像是没听见一般继续抽插着。Sans第一次如此害怕眼前的这个人。<br/>在Sans从第二次昏迷中清醒过来时，却看见Papyrus在替他清理身体。疼痛让Sans眼前有点发黑，他不能确定这是现实还是仍在做梦。他模模糊糊听见Papyrus在问他，有类似于“炮友”这样的字眼，这让Sans有股火气淤上胸腔，却没办法发泄出来，最后毫无意识地睡了过去。<br/>Papyrus将Sans送回了家，用瞬移的，所以并没有人看见。<br/>他看着躺在床上昏睡的Sans，觉得自己简直是个混蛋。但却无法压制住自己内心病态的疯狂，他是如此迫切地想要将Sans束缚在自己身旁。<br/>但是看着这样的Sans，却又让他心疼起来。<br/>周围一片漆黑，Papyrus陷入了无法逃离的旋涡中。</p>
<p>-TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>